Sleeping is a very important part of our life, occupying almost one third of human life. According to the sleeping environment, especially in the bed, we may have a sound sleep, invigorating us physically and mentally, or we can not sleep off our fatigue with disturbing the rhythm of not only the body itself but also our daily life.
Sleeping environment, among others, includes atmospheric temperature, humidity, etc. Ideal sleeping environment is secured where it is not affected by hot or cold weather. The inventor believes that the conditions such as the room temperature between 18 and 24.degree. C., the bed temperature between 32 and to 34.degree. C. and the humidity of about 50.+-.5% are desirable.
Apart from these conditions, the time required to fall asleep differs from individuals and a sound sleep has nothing to do with the time taken. In other words, a sound sleep for a relatively short time can also refresh us in mind and body.
In order to secure a sound sleep, human beings have invented and used beds, Japanese floor mats(tatami), electric or non-electric quilts, etc. with or without applying magnetic, finger-pressure or far-infrared ray therapeutics.
Although the room temperature can be maintained at between 18 and 24.degree. C., it is very hard to maintain the temperature in a bed of our home at the afore-said desirable level.
Electric quilts are used to keep beds or floor mat warm in the winter season, while electric fans or air conditioners are useful in the summer season. In this regard, it is feared that electromagnetic waves emitted from electric quilts may cause diseases such as cancer and electrical heat may have bad influences upon human bodies, i.e. drying and roughening the skin. Overheated appliances can be a direct cause of fire.
When an electric fan or air conditioner is kept operating during the time of sleeping, the user may suffer from evaporation of moisture from the body and drop of the body temperature and thus may be taken with an airconditioningitis or cold. When an electric fan or air conditioner is operated for a long time, it may cause oxygen deficiency in a narrow and closed room, claiming the life of the person sleeping in the room.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to bedding systems with temperature control which may substantially obviate one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide bedding systems with temperature control for removing the problems with the electric quilts or the like by supplying the heat transfer medium heated or cooled to the preset temperature into the bedding equipment for the set time.